Princess's new life 2
by dax0042
Summary: Princess is now living a life of friendship and peace, but now she and Hutch must learn how hard it is to raise a family. But a dark figure from her past has come back to haunt her. Rated M for a lemon, mild-language, sexual content and killing. Please leave reviews.


It had been only a week since Princess and Hutch mated, and already she was beginning to have morning sickness. But Hutch didn't yet know about that part. All he did know was the Princess was going to bare him some pups soon. And yet, Hutch wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. Only time would tell.

As Princess sat with Kate in her den, they could only hope that Lilly would be alright. Kate had learned that Lilly had miscarriage, and now she saw the worry on Princess' face. It just a very sad thing to think about. No words could describe the sadness that they all felt for Lilly.

"It's so sad that Lilly lost her pups," Princess said with a sniffle. Kate said nothing. She just nodded and looked down at the ground. "It must be hard for Garth as well."

"It is," Kate frowned, but she didn't look up at Princess. "Garth told me that Lilly was so heart broken that she said that he should look for a female that could give him pups."

Well, that caught Princess off guard and her sadness was replaced by the bitter feeling of disgust. How could Lilly even say something like that? But Kate looked up at her with a smile, but the sadness was still visible in her eyes. "But I know Garth-the soft bighearted Alpha he is. He loves Lilly too much to go and knock up another girl."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear, Kate," Princess said, smiling at how loyal Garth was to his mate. At that very moment, Fleet came running into the den. He seemed a little upset, so Princess and Kate asked him what was bothering him.

"So Tails," began Kate, "What brings you out here today?"

Fleet suddenly blushed under his fur, remembering why he came to Kate and Humphrey's den in the first place. "Well, I was wondering if Claudette was home," replied Fleet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fleet," said Kate as she patted his shoulder, "but Claudette is off playing in the forest with her friends." Fleet stared at the floor; it seemed like his question would have to wait.

"Where you hoping to play with her?" Princess inquired, "I can always tell her that you came by."

Fleet shook his head nervously, "No, I, uh, I wanted to ask her...about something."

Both females tilted their head to one side, intrigued with the pup's nervousness. "Really? About what?"

Fleet's blush darkened; he never talked to anybody about this and he was unsure who he could tell. "I-it's kind of embarrassing...," he mumbled under his breath. But he wanted to know what was happening to him.

Princess patted him on the head, trying to reassure the obviously uncomfortable Fleet. "It's alright, dear. You can tell us anything and we won't tell anybody else if you don't want me to."

Fleet fought with himself as he tried to muster up all of his courage to ask the question that burdened his mind since the other day. "Well...yesterday, um," he began timidly, "Claudette...kissed me."

Princess could tell that Kate's eyes seemed to sparkle; was that all that was bothering him? A kiss? "Oh, Fleet! That's nothing to be ashamed about. Everybody kisses somebody at some point in their lives."

"They do?" Fleet asked, as a smile crept over his face.

"Yes," Princess replied letting off a dreamy sigh. It was clear that she was remembering the first kiss she had.

Even though their response relieved Fleet to a certain degree, it did not lay all of his worries to rest. "Well, something happened to me when she kissed me," he resumed. Fleet could feel Kate and Princess' eyes upon him and he immediately felt nauseous. Fleet leaned in close to whisper to Claudette's mom, mortified about what he was going to say. "I...felt weird...and hard," he whispered as he gestured to between his legs, "down there."

Kate put a paw over her mouth; she had no idea what to say to him. The mother Alpha knew that Fleet would soon be going through puberty, but it seemed so early for him to be having any sexual feelings. Fleet saw Kate place her paw over her mouth and instantly felt ashamed, drooping his ears and continuing to stare pitifully at the floor. Seeing Fleet so embarrassed hurt Kate; she didn't mean to make him feel humiliated and defiantly not in front of Princess.

Princess didn't need to ask Kate what Fleet said to her, because she already knew. So with a cheerful smile she sat down beside Fleet and placed a paw on his cheek, bringing his face up to meet hers. He looked at her, worried that she was going to scold him, but what she said was not what he was suspecting to hear. "Fleet, that's perfectly normal; you're just becoming an adult." Fleet managed a weak smile, feeling a little better.

"You see, when a male and a female have strong feelings for each other, they start to feel...aroused," stated Princess a little hesitantly. "When they become aroused, the male's wolfhood begins to grow hard and the female starts to get wet. If the two are attracted to one another they...um," mumbled Princess.

"They what?" asked Fleet, eager to find out what happens next. But Kate stopped her before she went to far.

"Princess, this is something Fleet needs to talk about with his dad," she scolded, but Princess gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I see. You're afraid that Fleet will try and mate your daughter."

Now it was Kate's turn to blush. It was true. She was worried that he might try that, even if he was a pup still. "Besides," Princess added, "Nars is away with your step-father in the south. Someone needs to tell him about mating-it might as well be us."

Kate felt really embarrassed to have to inform Fleet about mating; this was something his dad should discuss with him, but he was away like Princess said. So just decided to tell Fleet about mating herself. "Well, they...copulate. The male puts his wolfhood in the female's vagina and they begin to mate. This creates an overwhelming pleasure for the both of them. Afterwords, a pup will be conceived."

Fleet sat there, fascinated by Kate's explanation, in more ways than one. The pup looked down and saw the head of his wolfhood was emerging from his sheathe. He tried hard to cover it up, and before he could ask another question, Runt and Stinky entered the den. Clearly having over heard the conversation.

Runt began to asked "What's a-?" .

"Runt! This only for us Alphas," Stinky said cocking his head a bit.

"This is not just for Alphas, Stinky," Kate frowned. "Alphas and Omegas need to know about mating."

"Will you then tell us then?" Runt asked his mother.

Kate and Princess couldn't believe it. They had to now explain mating to Runt and Stinky. "How much did you two hear?" their mother asked in a kind, but firm tone.

Runt looked down at the ground. "All of it," he admitted with a guilty look.

"Well," Kate said turning to Princess. "I guess we will have to go full detail." And with those final words Princess turned around in front of the pups. Looking back at them over her shoulder, Princess then lifted her tail up high into the air. She felt so naughty for doing this, but it was for Runt, Stinky, and Fleet to learn about mating.

Their eyes grew wide with excitement, this was the first time they had seen a female from this point of view. Just by looking at Princess, the pups tried to cover themselves, and the girls could only giggle at this. Boys at their age were always afraid to show what they had. But that was normal.

"Boys… This is… This is called 'presenting', and a female will do it when she wants to invite a male to mate with her…" Kate told them as she pointed with her paw toward Princess as she kept her rear end up in the air as her front half stayed down.

As the two female Alphas taught the three male pups about mating, Humphrey and Hutch were busy talking with Garth at his den.

"So tell me Garth, do you think I'll be a good father?" Hutch asked as he chewed on a bone that Garth had offered him. Garth smiled. "Well, you're bound to find something that you're good at," he joked.

Hutch looked up at him and said, "What is that suppose to mean?" he frowned. Garth stepped back away from Hutch and held up his paws.

"Easy there," he said trying to hold back a laugh. "I was just joking. I think you will be a great dad." Hutch felt reassured now and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said.

Humphrey suddenly felt the presence of another wolf entering the den. It was Lilly. Looking at her mate, she began to cry. "Garth... I do-don't know why I said those things to you." she sobbed. Humphrey tapped Hutch on the shoulder and gave him the "lets go" look. So the Alpha and Omega left Garth and Lilly alone.

Once outside the den, Humphrey and Hutch could tell by the sound of Lilly's voice told them that she had calmed down and was starting to get back on her feet. Still, they thought it best to leave the two of them alone, so Humphrey felt like going log sledding, and maybe even teach Hutch how to do it as well.

A few minutes later Humphrey and Hutch were at the top of the hill that would be used for the log sledding, but the Alpha was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"I don't know about this Humphrey," Hutch gulped as he looked down the hill over the Omega's shoulder. "Are you sure this is safe?" Humphrey smiled and looked over at him.

"Of course, Hutch—I, Kate and my kids did this so..." he said before making the log with him and Hutch slide forward. "Yes!" he cried as they took off like lighting down the hill.

"I hate this, and I hate _you_ Humphrey!" Hutch shouted. And for the rest of the day, Humphrey tough Hutch how to have fun log sledding, but as time went by a unknown a lone Rogue wolf was watching them from the hill that over looked the valley. From there he could see, Tony playing golf with Marcel and Paddy, Claudette was with a new wolf he had never seen before, but he could tell that the wolf was female. However... he was here looking to settle some unfinished business with Hutch and Princess. He could see Hutch, but as for Princess—she was nowhere to be seen, but that wouldn't stop him from getting his revenge on them.

_Just you wait Princess, I'll tare your heart out and shove it down Hutch's throat! Then I'll kill that stupid Omega pup. _the Rogue thought as he watched the pack with a burning hate. And then he walked off with a dark smile on his face. Oh, how he loved the idea of getting to avenge his defeated pack. But he would need to do a few things first before taking out his three targets.


End file.
